


Just a prank

by yoitsjxn



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoitsjxn/pseuds/yoitsjxn
Summary: Even though Eggsy and Roxy aren’t together (yet) she still trusts him 100% and when they train Eggsy pulls a little prank which gets her to open up, but be a bit bitter.





	Just a prank

**Author's Note:**

> Literally came from the top of my head after reading a fix that I can’t remember the name. Enjoy! If you want me to add another part on this story or continue it in some way just put it in the comments.

Roxy was in her sparring training and was reminded of a judo move that Gawain told her about, sure it was flashy but it was effective and included an element of surprise to take down her enemy no matter how big they were.

“Hmm. This isn’t going to work on a dummy. Let’s see if Eggsy’s free.” Roxy says to herself. The trick actually had to have someone between her thighs which was a pretty intimate position and besides Eggsy she wasn’t really comfortable with the other Kingsman agents, apart from her mentor of course but she still finds that weird and uncomfortable, and anyways Eggsy wouldn’t have any objections, they were ‘best friends’ after all.

So she got up and tried to search for Eggsy, she felt a little bit lazy that day and having found no trace of Eggsy she went to Merlin to ask where were his whereabouts.

“Hi Merlin!” She exclaimed friendly and a little bit urgently as she was excited to practice the move. “Lancelot. He nods. Do you need assistance?” Merlin replies, amused by her facial expression and tone. “Uh.. Just a little favour, can you tell me where Eggsy is?” She replies back still keeping her urgent tone. “Eggsy’s on his way back from his quick mission on the south end of London. He’ll see me first for his report then I can tell him to find you.” Calm and collective as always, Merlin retorts. The impression on Roxy’s face looks a little impatient now on the outside but there’s no arguing with Merlin so she decides to go back to sparring and trying it with a dummy until Egggsy gets back. She nods to Merlin as a reply of ‘ok, thank you and good bye’ before she exits his office.

After waiting a good 20 minutes she’s sitting on the bench, panting and sweating. “Fucking hell is Eggsy here yet? I’m bout to give up and just have a bloody shower” she shouts to herself as no one is around to witness the crazy woman shouting in annoyance because she can’t wait for her friend to come just to practice this stupid move.

*

Eggsy had just came back after chasing some idiot who was present at V-Day and was a witness to Valentines ridiculous plans and was already ushered and rushed by Merlin to write his report. He sighs and wonders if he has to go out again for another mission, he just wanted a break or hang out with Roxy or his other mates, because he had been working so hard that week. After furiously writing his report because of the “C’mons” and “Hurry up!” Merlin was giving him he yelled and asked “What’s the bloody rush for!”. Looking at Merlin the older Kingsman was focusing on his own work and said to Eggsy “Are you finished?”. “Yes after you’ve fucking screamed at me for the past 10 minutes! Eggsy retorted. “Good. Lancelot was looking for you 20 minutes ago and knowing you it’ll take you hours to write a simple summary.” Merlin stated. Eggsy put his hand to his face and says “Thank fuck for that, was hoping it wasn’t another mission. Do you know where she is?” He questions, calmly this time. “She mentioned something about the sparring room.” Merlin smirks and looks up at him “Good luck and well done on your mission.”

Eggsy turns to the door and exits swiftly and excitedly since he is now technically on his break. He thinks to himself ‘this better not be the move she’s been banging on about’. And before he makes his way to the sparring room, an idea pops into his head and he goes towards the Kingsman cafeteria, trying to find some pasta since he saw this funny video of a guy chewing on it to make it sound like his bones had been broken. After finding one he smiles and visions it in his head, him trying not to laugh but failing hard.

*

He finally opens the door to the sparring room to see Roxy sprawled onto the mat, dripping with sweat and her chest rising and falling. ‘She’s beautiful he thinks’ and when she hears him come closer she turns her head and jumps to her feet. She hugs him tightly and questions “what took you so long, I’ve been waiting for you for ages”. Eggsy smiles that adorable smile that she just can’t take her eyes of and unintentionally makes her smile at him aswell. Eggsy ignores the question and coos “aww, did you miss me Rox?”. She gives him a light scoff but can’t find it in her to be annoyed at him. “Yes, but anyways how did your mission go?” She tries to change the subject just in case anything got to emotional between them. “Went fine, just took longer than expected. Got kinda lost.” He replies a little bit shy and turns his head so he’s not facing her. “Eggsy your so dumb.” She says and he swiftly turns to her but he can’t find it to be annoyed at her in any way.

Eggsy hugs her tighter and pulls her closer as a sign of comfort for a moment before releasing and asking her “Why were you waiting for me, Merlin had rushed me to do the stupid report and I was getting a little bit worried”. Her eyes go up to meet his to reassure him that there was nothing to worry about and she replied “Eggsy I just wanted to try that move I told you a week ago and since your free now can we practice?” She begs and Eggsy really can’t say no to those eyes. “Is this the one where you break my neck?” He jokes and laughs harder than he should because he remembers the prank he’s about to play on her. “Eggsy! Don’t say that. I won’t hurt my best, best, best, best friend ever” she says with a little bit of annoyance because she doesn’t want to think about hurting him so she goes up to hug him again to reassure him. “Alright let’s do this.” Eggsy gives in. “Ahh, Thanks Eggs!” Roxy huffs a sigh of gratefulness and relieve as she can finally test out and practice her new move.

*

Eggsy takes a step back and turns around to put the one piece of pasta in his mouth and after a nod at Roxy she charges at him with her legs flying up. Once her thighs had gripped onto his neck and brought him to the ground a horrible crunching noise came out from Eggsy where her thighs was placed.

This immediately led to Roxy looking at his face, hoping that it was just his shirt ripping or her yoga pants splitting. What she saw was Eggsy’s face, facing the other way so she quickly removed her thighs and went up to his face “Eggsy! Eggsy! Are you ok?” She tried to see his eyes so she went to the direction he was facing in and saw his eyes closed and his teeth were biting his lips. Eggsy was trying his hardest not to laugh out loud, trying his hardest when Roxy kept tugging him and shaking him and screaming for him to be alright.

This was all fun and games until Eggsy felt something wet drop on his face which was obviously a tear drop, followed by more. Deciding that this wasn’t funny anymore he let out a nervous and easy to tell ‘fake’ laugh which made Roxy look up at him incensed with fury. “Ta-da, I’m not dead Rox, it was just a joke.” he exclaimed. Even after this remark Roxy couldn’t stop crying and she found herself being unable to move a muscle even though every cell in her brain was telling her to punch the attractive man in front of him.

This had now started to worry Eggsy as she had not said a word yet so he sat up taking her in his arms, in which she easily and surprisingly accepted. He started to fumble an explanation and hugging Roxy more tightly a flurry of words escaped his mouth “Sorry Rox, I- shit.. it was just a joke. You know, bit of banter” he reassured and Roxy was having none of it. She was already worried about Eggsy as she had not been able to see him for a week and wondered if he was okay. She’d never admit it but she kind of liked Eggsy and if he died then and there because of her she would never forgive herself, so she sat there in silence, in his arms until she spoke.

“Eggsy. What the fuck was that for?” she said slowly and shakily as she had just been crying. “Nothing. I’m sorry Rox, like really sorry” he replied. She had buried her face in his shoulder as she was now on his lap as he pulled her in to comfort her. She mumbled “I thought you- you were dead... I though I killed you.” this had ignited the thought in her head again and she started crying. “Rox, I’m really sorry. I guess I didn’t know you liked me that much.” Eggsy said with a soft smile looking down at her and patting her back. However this remark made her snap at him “What. Are you stupid. Of course I like you. Have you not noticed?” Eggsy now had a bewildered look on his face as he stared into her beautiful eyes.

”Noticed what?” Eggsy questions as he intimently stares. “Eggsy I’m going to be honest with you right here right now, I like you okay. And.. and when I thought I killed you I would have never forgiven myself. Ever” she replies shyly. Eyes turned away from Eggsy and she expects the reply to be ‘Roxy I’m sorry I don’t like you like that’ but when Eggsy doesn’t reply for a concerning amount of time Roxy states the elephant in the room “how do you feel about.. about me- Oh!” A suprised sigh escapes her lips after Eggsy’s had just met hers when she was speaking. They part and Eggsy says a little breathless “I like you to Rox. And I’ll never, ever do that again.” He says and this time they share comforting looks of love. Eggsy inserts his lips to Roxy’s and they fit together like puzzle pieces. “You’ve got nothing to worry about” he says after parting and then kisses her again. “I’ll be here for you. Always” another kiss. “I’ll never leave” and finally another kiss “I’ve wanted this for so long and I’ve liked you for so long.” Roxy place a soft, brief kiss on his bottom lip and says “well we’re together now so there’s nothing to want, if you have.” Now it’s tears of joy that covers her eyes and that are being wiped away by Eggsy’s hand.

They both find comfort with each other and now they’re together. Their real feelings. No more beating around the bush. Love.


End file.
